El licenciado Vidriera
| lengua = Castellano | serie = | tema = | género = Novela corta | editorial = Imprenta de Juan de la Cuesta | fecha_publicación = 1613 | Serie de libros = Novelas ejemplares | Libro que le precede en la serie = La española inglesa | Libro que le sigue en la serie = La fuerza de la sangre | formato = | páginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El Licenciado Vidriera es una las obras que componen las Novelas ejemplares de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, la cual fue publicada originalmente en 1613 por Juan de la Cuesta. Las Novelas ejemplares son doce novelas cortas que siguen el modelo establecido en Italia y se suelen agrupar en dos series: las de carácter idealista y las de carácter realista. Las de carácter idealista, que son las más próximas a la influencia italiana, se caracterizan por tratar argumentos de enredos amorosos con gran abundancia de acontecimientos, por la presencia de personajes idealizados y sin evolución psicológica y por el escaso reflejo de la realidad siendo el Licenciado vidriera una de estas novelas idealistas. Resumen Dos caballeros estudiantes encuentran en las orillas del río Tormes, a un niño de unos once años, llamado Tomás Rodaja, que pretendía encontrar en Salamanca un amo que a cambio de sus servicios le diese estudios; propuesta que los estudiantes aceptaron. Al poco tiempo por su fidelidad y buen servir Tomas se había convertido más en un compañero que un criado. Por su notable ingenio el joven logro alcanzar gran popularidad en la Universidad. A los ocho años los caballeros que acogieron a Tomas terminaron sus estudios y decidieron regresar a Málaga, su ciudad natal; después pasar un tiempo en esta ciudad Tomás solicita permiso a sus amos para regresar a Salamanca. En el camino se encuentra con un capitán de infantería llamado Diego de Valdivia, el cual alababa la forma de vida de la soldadesca y así lo convenció para que se uniera a él en su viaje por Italia y Flandes. Cuando vuelve de su viaje por Italia se gradúa en leyes en la ciudad de Salamanca donde despierta el amor de una dama, quien despechada al no ser correspondida por Tomás, que enfocado en sus estudios no se fijaba en el amor, decide recurrir al poder mágico de una morisca, quien introduce cierto hechizo en un membrillo destinado a Tomás, para que éste, al comerlo, no pueda vivir sin el amor de la dama. El hechizo sin embargo no funciona como planeado y produce en el estudiante grandes ataques y una gravísima enfermedad, llevándole a la locura total de creerse de vidrio, no dejando que nadie se le acercara y pidiendo a la gente que le hiciera preguntas, y sin importa la dificultad, Tomas era capaz de responderlas con soltura. Loco El Licenciado Vidriera, así se hacía llamar, pasaba sus días paseando por las calles y satirizando casi todo lo que le rodeaba. Las noches de invierno dormían en el pajar y las noches de verano al aire libre. Aunque loco no había perdido su ingenio y sabiduría, todos lo seguían y quedaban deslumbrados por su inteligencia. Su agudeza es sorprendente y todos en el pueblo le consultan a modo de consejero, alcanzando la fama en poco tiempo y llegando hasta la Corte. Finalmente recobra el juicio cuando un religioso de la Orden de San Jerónimo, “que tenía gracia y ciencia en curar locos” lo cura, pero ya nadie lo contrata ni va a verle por volverse cuerdo nuevamente, perdiendo así la fama.Cuando ecuperada la cordura, intenta ejercer su actividad de letrado, suponiendo que si habían estimado sus opiniones cuando estaba loco, más las valorarían ahora, recobrado el juicio; pero se equivoca, porque su fama de Vidriera sigue acompañándole y perjudicando el comienzo de sus actividades profesionales. Nadiele consulta ni utiliza sus servicios, por lo que, para no morirse de hambre, decide irse a Flandes e ingresar en la milicia, y allí, como soldado, en compañía de su viejo amigo el capitán Valdivia, Tomas termina muerto en una batalla. La caracterizacion Personales principales Tomás Rodaja: Es el protagonista de la novela. Al inicio de la historia tiene once a años. Su mayor sueno es honrar a su familia con sus estudios. Tiene un gran afan por aprender cosas nuevas por lo que decide terminar su carrera en leyes. Es ingenioso y muy inteligente, consigue los favores de la gente que lo rodea. Tiene las ideas muy claras desde pequeño y en su locura es crítico y sarcástico. Despues de ser envenenado queda totalmente loco convencido que su cuerpo era de vidrio y como tal podria quebrarse facilmente. Su curioso delirio lo hizo famoso hasta el punto de llegar a la corte ya que como loco decia grandes verdades convencionalmente no aceptadas por la sociedad y que una mente sana no era capaz de decir.Como Vidriera Tomas es un personaje excepcionalmente dotado para la visión crítica de su sociedad, gracias a su sabiduría, experiencia y locura-cordura por lo que gana gran fama. Personajes secundarios Amos de Tomás Rodaja: Son dos caballeros estudiantes, que recogen a Tomas dándole estudios a cambio de su servicio. Conviven con Tomás ocho años. Capitán Valdivia: e hace buen amigo de Tomás en su camino de Málaga hacia Salamanca, que terminará por tierras italianas. Finalmente cuando ha pasado de ser licenciado Vidriera a ser Licenciado Rueda y las cosas no le salen bien en Salamanca decide volver con él a Flandes. Dama de Salamanca: Se enamora de Tomás, pero al ser rechazada por él, intenta conquistarlo a través de pócimas, que lejos de conseguir su objetivo, le envenenan provocándole la locura. Religioso de la Orden de San Jerónimo: Después de pasarse Tomás dos años considerándose de vidrio, éste le devuelve su cordura. Muchachos del pueblo: Aparecen varias veces en la obra, bien metiéndose con Tomás, bien haciéndole preguntas. Príncipe: Se encontraba en la Corte cuando el Licenciado Vidriera estaba en auge. Morisca: Personaje que facilita a la dama la pócima que envenena a Tomás Analisis y temas Don Quijote y el Licenciado vidriera Otra característica que vale la pena destacar son las similitudes que encontramos entre esta novela ejemplar y Don Quijote. En las dos obras Cervantes crea dos personajes principales que padecen algun transtorno mental. Los paralelismos son evidentes, pues don Quijote se vuelve loco por leer libros, por una actividad en cierto modo intelectual, y su locura le lleva al ejercicio de las armas, mientras que Vidriera es un lector, un intelectual que rechaza el mundo de las armas, a quien lo vuelven loco y que, sólo cuando recupera su cordura se ve obligado a ejercitarlas .Ambos son intelectuales y se expresan muy elegantemente hasta el punto de parece personas juiciosas, sin embargo sus conductas no son exactamente normales y hablan muchas disparatadas. Tambien podemos ver que ambos personas usan sus vestuarios como proteccion, el licenciado para no quebrarse y Don Quijote para ser un caballeron andante. Por otra parte a diferecia de Don Quijote, el Licenciado Vidriera es visto por muchos como una autobiagrafia la cual refleja las experiencias vividas por Cervantes ya que al igual que el Licenciado vidriera, Cervantes tambien era un hombre de estudios y soldado.Ambos se mueven entre las armas y las letras, entre la cordura y la locura. Curiosamente, la novela larga sólo desarrolla la locura, mientras que la novela corta nos ofrece la secuencia completa de cordura-locura-cordura. Ambos personajes mantienen la misma falta de compromiso con la realidad inmediata, ya sea por abstracción y aislamiento intelectual, ya por los efectos de la locura caballeresca, los dos son firmemente voluntaristas, y los dos fracasan en sus propósitos y son rechazados por la sociedad El papel de la sociedad Cervantes plantea a través de esta novela la relación sociedad-individuo, desde la óptica de la satisfacción de necesidadesr. De igual forma la sociedad generalmente rinde tributo a aquellos personajes excéntricos, valientes y directos que sin temor a las consecuencias alzan su voz o expresan todo aquello que las mayorías temen tan siquiera pensar, pero es únicamente a través de esas acciones y durante ese tiempo de valentía que se convierten en héroes y líderes de la multitud, ya que al primer indicio de temor o de debilidad, los colectivos sociales tienden a buscar nuevos liderazgos, capaces de satisfacer su necesidad de reivindicación y expresión. En esta novela, a través de los diálogos, Cervantes expone toda una crítica hacia la sociedad española, considerando enseñanzas sobre cómo se debia actuar Cervantes encuentra la forma para revelar a una sociedad y su idiosincrasia es la locura, enlazando así toda la novela en su personaje central que es el portador de este conocimiento, adquirido por los estudios, pero sólo expresado por su locura.. La locura del Licenciado vidriera Lo más destacable de la personalidad del Licenciado Vidriera es la forma en la que este puede desarrollar una crítica mordaz, satírica, pero extrañamente coherente de los diferentes sectores y clases sociales de la época, lo cual hasta cierto punto nos hace reflexionar si este personaje realmente sufría de locura, debido a que en muchos de sus comentarios su agudeza resalta, convirtiéndose en un vocero de lo que las demás personas temían expresar, era la voz del pueblo, aquel capaz de criticar a todos, sin temor, en vista a su supuesta locura, de represalias o actos coercitivos en su contra, llegando a ser una especie de “mesías”, teniendo seguidores por doquier, admirado y respetado como nunca antes en su vida había sido. Cabe siempre la duda de si en realidad este personaje estaba loco o si este aprovechó su supuesta condición para alcanzar su objetivo de reconocimiento y fama. Referencias 1. Fabietti, E. (2015). A BODY OF GLASS: THE CASE OF EL LICENCIADO VIDRIERA. Symploke, 23(1), 327-340,540. Retrieved from http://0-search.proquest.com.library.meredith.edu/docview/1754238164?accountid=12390 2 .González Blanco, Azucena. "Razón Y Sinrazón En 'El Licenciado Vidriera,' 'El Casamiento Engañoso' Y 'El Coloquio De Los Perros'." Confluencia: Revista Hispánica De Cultura Y Literatura 28.2 (2013): 180-195. MLA International Bibliography. Web. 14 Apr. 2016. 3. Friedman, Edward H.. “Conceptual Proportion in Cervantes' "el Licenciado Vidriera"”. South Atlantic Bulletin 39.4 (1974): 51–59. Web... 4. Heiple, Daniel L.. “El Licenciado Vidriera Y El Humor Tradicional Del Loco”. Hispania 66.1 (1983): 17–20. Web... 5. Urí Martín, Manuel. "La Construcción Del Protagonista En El Licenciado Vidriera Y Sus Implicaciones Estructurales E Interpretativas." Studies in Honor of James O. Crosby. 383-397. Newark, DE: Juan de la Cuesta, 2004. MLA International Bibliography. Web. 14 Apr. 2016. 6. García Antón, Cecilia. "Temas Cervantinos En El Teatro Español Del Siglo XIX: 'El Licenciado Vidriera'." Revista De Literatura 57.114 (1995): 529-542. MLA International Bibliography. Web. 14 Apr. 2016.